Madness At A World Of The Walking Dead
by ReapTheHollow
Summary: The Mad Hatter portals to the world of the walking dead. He aids Frankenstein in finding the cure for death. -I don't own anything.


Madness At A World Of The Walking Dead

* * *

><p>A man with a large hat walks into the room.<p>

He puts off his hat and lays it on the rack.

A little girl runs up to him. She gives him a hug.

"Daddy your home!" said the girl.

"Yes sweetheart I'm back" said the man.

He reaches over to his pocket than bends down.

"And I got a present for you" said the man.

He pulls out a small bunny stuffed animal.

Her eyes lit up. She grabbed the doll.

"Thanks daddy it's perfect. It'll go great for tea time" said the girl.

He smiles, than she runs off to play.

His smile turned to a serious face.

Thinking to himself, _This isn't the life I wanted for her. Barley getting by._

_ She deserves to have everything in life_.

He gets up than says out loud enough for her to hear in the background,

"Grace... I know I just got back but I'll be out for awhile.

Stay with the neighbors again."

Grace comes back into the room.

She has a disappointed look on her face.

"But dad..." said Grace.

He interrupted her."It's ok sweetie it'll only be for a little bit" said the man.

He walks out the front door. He then walks into the forest.

He stops and takes off his hat. He closes his eyes.

With both hands griped on the hat.

Then tossed the hat onto the ground.

A twirling tornado of purple smoke comes rushing out of the hat.

A naked woman is standing in a sleeping slumber.

She is inside a large tube filled with water.

Many tubs are connected to various veins of her body.

A hand wearing a glove touches the outside glass.

A tall man with dark glasses stood before her.

"Soon the world will be a better place.

Were moments away from learning all your secrets...Alice" said the tall man.

He grins than walks away. The man with a hat stood watching hidden in the distance.

He walked out the door. Keeping a close eye as to not be seen.

He was in some kind of laboratory. He decided to sneak around.

A janitor walked out of a room. He slipped past a wall.

Barley going unnoticed. He looked through a glass window at a operation scene.

He thought to himself, _what the hell?_

There was a very beaten up looking woman strapped on a table.

Four men struggled to keep her still. Than one of them inserted a syringe.

Two officers stood by an outside door.

One of them picked the lock."Are you ready Jill?" said the other officer.

"Yeah lets go Chris" responds Jill. They held out their guns up.

Than quietly sneaked into the building.

They walked out through numerous halls.

A guard notices them and pulls put his gun.

Chris beats him to draw. He had a silencer equipped to his M9.

They enter another hall. A gun is raised at them from the next clearing.

A man walks put from the side.

Chris and Jill have their guns raised at him.

Jill takes a good look at him.

"You don't look like you belong here...State your business civilian?" asked Jill. T

he man than raised his hands to the air.

"The names Hatter. I'm here on a mission.

Perhaps I could assist you. You're the local law enforcement correct?

These people are experimenting on people.

I'm here to bring them down" said the Hatter.

"Are you the media?" asked Chris.

"You could say that" asked Chris. Chris sighs."Fine you could come with us.

Just keep close and try to stay alive" said Chris.

The Hatter smiles."It's quite alright.

I've faced many dangers of this magnitude" said the Hatter.

The three of them enter a testing chambers.

Many tubes stood tall. Each containing various people and animals.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked Jill.

"The same shit umbrella always does.

They try to bring about the apocalypse.

Just so they could later stand at the top as Gods" responded Chris.

The Hatter had a serious look on his face.

"That's funny to hear you say that.

Because where I'm from, I know plenty of people who have the same mentality" said the Hatter.

"Where you're from? asked Jill.

"Some place far from here" responds the Hatter.

"Our mission is the same as yours.

We need to expose umbrella for being the evil corporation that it is.

So end of the world could be prevented" said Chris.

They enter a large room.

The man with glasses pulls out a small test sample in a tube.

"Finally I have the answers I seek" said the man.

Chris pulls out his gun than shouts,

"Wesker drop it. The jig is up. Hand over the specimen."

Wesker continued to face confidently backwards to them.

He smiled."Aww if it isn't my old friends the S.T.A.R.S" said Wesker.

A group of men appeared behind them.

"It seems I need to teach you a lesson. I've been going easy on you.

I was thinking I could use you at some point" said Wesker.

He turns around."But now I'm done playing games" said Wesker.

Chris fires his gun. A bullet comes rushing into Wesker's forehead.

He slowly fell over bleeding. He dropped the specimen on the floor.

Than died coughing up blood.

The surrounding men started to fire their guns at the S.T.A.R.S. and the Hatter.

They barely missed them as the group returned the fire.

Caught in a Mexican standoff, the hatter used the distraction to his advantage.

He sneaks over to Wesker's body and outs the sample in his pocket.

He then pulled out his hat to the floor.

The smoke arises from the hat. An umbrella task force member fired a bullet at the hatter.

The Hatter vanished from the scene.

Hatter was back in the forest of his world.

He heard the shriek of a young girl.

He looked over in horror of the sight of his daughter.

She laid next to him with a bullet in her side. When he portalled,

he received the flying bullet with it. He screamed in terror.

She dies in his shoulders. He gets up with tears flowing down his face.

Holds out his hands gripping on the hat."I'll fix this!" said the Hatter.

The tears fall into the hat. He throws it onto the floor.

He appears in front of a castle.

Still in tears he looks up its large gate.

It was a dark night with cloudy conditions.

A bolt of lightning hits a tree in the background.

He wipes his tears on his shoulder.

Than gathers the courage to knock on the door.

A man opens the door slightly.

Than pocks out his head."State your business?" asked the man.

"Fritz take me to him" responded the Hatter.

"That's impossible the master is busy" said Fritz.

"Tell him I have some information on bringing the dead to life" said the Hatter.

"Hold on" said Fritz. A second later the large door had opened.

The Hatter walks with Fritz up a large twined staircase.

He enters a lap room. A man was working on a computer in the distance.

A body was strapped to a table. The man says out loud,

"Fritz no madder how much I increase the voltage it won't make the heart pump." He sat their frustrated.

Rubbing his finger to his forehead. Then got up.

"I got it. We should insert a metal pole to the skull" said the man.

He then turns around."Ohh it's you Hatter.

What brings you here?" asked the man.

"I've come to bring you some more information for your research Dr. Frankenstein" responds the Hatter.

Frankenstein looked intrigued."Ok let's hear it" said Frankenstein.

"I just came from a unique world.

A world were the whole planet is drenched on your research" said the Hatter.

He pulls out the sample from his pocket.

"This sample holds the elements to reanimate the dead back to life" said the Hatter.

"Hand it to me.." said Frankenstein. The hatter hands him the tube.

He looks at the glowing green tube."Take me to this world.

I must gather their research, If I am to harvest the properties of this sample" said Frankenstein.

They appear in the outskirts of a city.

It was daylight and was mysteriously silent.

The hatter looked around to the sight of reached cars.

The whole town had gone to hell.

"It appears we are too late" said the Hatter.

"No madder. Take me to the facilities that you got the specimen" said Frankenstein.

A faint sound of moaning roused from the background.

A multitude of slowly moving people came towards them.

The hatter pulled out a gun. Than reached over to pull out another gun.

Than hands it to Frankenstein. "You'll need this" said the Hatter."Keep it" said Frankenstein.

He pulls out a S&W Magnum. They start firing at the crowd.

Some of them started to get back up.

"You were right about this world...these people are dead" said Frankenstein.

The hatter looks around for a clearing."This way I know where it is" shouted the Hatter.

They ran down a road pumping bullets into zombies as they went along.

They reached a large facility. The Hatter kicked down a crumbling fence.

They ran into the building. They made it to the lab room where he last had seen Wesker.

The place was whipped clean from the previous carnage.

Frankenstein looks through various documents on the table.

"This is it. We could leave now" said Frankenstein.

The Hatter laid his hat to the ground.

Than they were transported back to the castle.

Frankenstein put the documents on a table.

"You could rest here for the night. I want to look over this papers" said Frankenstein.

"Thank you but I would much rather stay up" responds the Hatter.

Frankenstein than sat down and put on some reading glasses.

Than tirelessly read trough the documents.

Then got up."I got it. We must keep this tube to a almost frozen temperature for two hours,

then use a syringe to insert the specimen into the bodies heart" said Frankenstein.

They kept the tube cold for two hours.

Than Frankenstein walked over to retrieve the specimen.

The Hatter beat him to it."Nothing personal.

I just need this more than you" said the Hatter. He pulls out this hat.

"No!" shouted Frankenstein. Within an instant the Hatter was gone.

The Hatter inserted the sample into Grace.

He waited for hours for something to happen.

Than grace at once popped her head at him.

Her eyes turned black. Then came at him growling. He screamed trying to keep her off of him.

Than a large purple fog came rushing down on them.

They were now on a street of a different city. The Hatter got up.

Grace got up as well. She looked unharmed and alive.

They looked at each other. Then got up from the street. T

hen they walked in opposite directions.

He passed a sign that read 'storybrooke'.

-The End-


End file.
